fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Flint
Introduction ' Travis Flint' (トラヴィスフリント,Toravu~isufurinto): is a Mage and he is another new member of Dragon Gunfire. He strives to become stronger and become the number one Lava Mage. He is know, as Magma Man because of his mastery of manipulation of Lava Magic. He joins Vant Seas in the Dragon Gunfire guild so he can perfect his fighting style and his magical power. Personality Travis is literally a hot head. He love to have a good fight and he want fight as many people as he can. This does lead to his downfall as he always challenge people he can't win against. Travis also love to participate in tournaments to improve his skills. Currently, he is training to become stronger than before. Relationship Vant Seas - Travis's rival and fighting companion. Oliver Ore - Travis's second rival. Nathan Flint - Travis's father. Megan Flint - Travis's Mother. Katie Flint - Travis's 1st little sister. Tiffany Flint - Travis's 2nd little sister. Hector Woods - New and annoying teammate. Equipment Lances/staffs/Spear= Lava Magic Lachrima Lance Bow/Slingshot/Guns/other= Lava Lacrima Ball Claws/gauntlets/Fist= Lava Magic Lachrima Bracelet Lava Magic Gauntlet Ways of Combat Magma Shooter- Travis uses his Lava-Make Magic Ball for long distance attacks. *Volcanic Strike **Super Volcanic Strike *Lava Shot **Lava Shot Barrage *Magma Volley **Super Magma Volley *Lava Slingshot **Super Lava Slingshot * Super Volcano Striker * Eruption Bomber Lava Lancer Travis uses his Lava Magic Spear to fight at mid-range *Lava Javelin - **Lava Javelin Barrage * Magma Spear- **Magma Spear Storm - *Molten Thrust- **Molten Thrust Barrage - Magma Eraser - a fighting style that uses trapping tatics on the opponent with lava and then wipes them out with a finisher attack. *Lava Fist - ** Magma Gyser - * Lava Roundhouse - ** Molten Double Kick - * Lava Storm - ** Volcanic Meteor - * Lava Viper - * Magma Overflow - * Volcanic Heart - ** Way of the Volcanoes - Lava-make: Spikes + Lava-make: Spikes + Lava-make: Spikes + Lava-make: Spikes +Lava-make: Spikes = Spikes of Magma. 1= Volcanic Strike & Water Tendril 2= Aqua Tornado & Magma Volley 3= Torrent Spear & Lava Slingshot 4= Water Spike & Lava Shot 5= Poseidon's Wrath & Eruption Bomber Final Attack= Twin Nature Strike Support Attack= Volcanic Rain Area Strike= Sea of Lava 1= Raging Wave & Lava Fist 2= Lava Roundhouse & Flowing Palm 3= Swirling Tides & Lava Storm 4= Calming Streams & Lava Viper 5= Waterfall Impact & Volcanic Heart Final Attack= Dual Hearts Support Attack= Dual Fang Area Strike= Double Side Fist 1= Water-Make: Bullets Barrage & Lava-Make: Lava Disc Barrage 2= Water-Make: Arrow Storm & Lava-Make: Lava Arrows Barrage 3= Water-Make: Missiles Widespread & Lava-Make: Eruption Barrage 4= Water-Make: Super Water Cannon & Lava-Make: Super Lava Cannon 5= Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike & Lava-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike Final Attack= Currents of the Volcanic Stream Support Attack= Magma Splash Area Strike= Volcanic Rainstorm Appearance Travis is a lean, muscular young man with reddish orange hair and yellow eyes. He wears open a red short sleeve shirt with fire marks that expose his muscular build and a scar that located on his chest. He wears a blue pants with ruby pads on his his knees and he wears long black boots with metal pads on the boots. His wears two long black fingerless gloves. quotes * ( to Vant Seas) '' "so you are a water-make mage huh? Nice. I'm a lava-make mage,'' Travis Flint. "- * ( to Jessica Gem) '' " Crystal-make magic? Now that's a pretty cool magic! Wanna fight me to see which is stronger? "''- Travis said as he gets ready to fight. * ( to Sandy Evans) '' " hey. Wanna spar?" ''- Travis said to ' Sandy Evans.' Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = chapter 1: boy of the volcanoes History Travis Flint is a Lava-Make mage from Magma Island , an island with a powerful volcano at the center of the island. He is a kind and energetic man that loves to train on the fly and train with his guildmates. Magic Gi Magic ( Taught on Tournament Land ) Gauntlet Magic ( Taught on Tournament Land ) Greave Magic ( Taught on Tournament Land ) Sword Magic ( Taught on Tournament Land ) Lava Magic Lava-make Magic Attacks * Lava-Make: Lava Disc ' (溶岩ディスク ''Yōgan disuku)- Travis creates disc made of lava and throws them at the target. Light and easy to use. * ' Lava-Make: Lava Disc Barrage ' ( 溶岩ディスク弾幕 Yōgan disuku danmaku)- Travis creates more lava disc and throws it at the target. * ''' Lava-Make: Lava Arrows(溶岩矢印 Yōgan yajirushi) Travis creates a bow out of lava and fires 1-5 shots. * ' Lava-Make: Lava Arrows Barrage '(溶岩メイク：溶岩アローズ弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Yōgan arōzu danmaku )- An enhanced version of Lava-Make: Lava Arrows. Travis fires 5-10 shots of lava at the opponent. * Lava-Make: Lava Cannon - The user fires a big and condense ball of lava at the opponent. * Lava-Make: Super Lava Cannon * Lava-Make: Lava Shield * Lava-Make: Triple Dragons * Lava-Make: Super Triple Dragon Strike- The enhanced version of his Lava-Make: Triple Dragons Strike. * Lava-Make: Clone- The user creates a clone out of Lava. * ' Lava-Make: Lava Fist'(溶岩メイク：溶岩拳 Yōgan meiku: Yōgan ken)- Travis creates swirls of lava around his fist to attack as the impact can burn the opponent. * ' Lava-Make: Lava Fist Barrage '(溶岩メイク：溶岩拳弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Yōgan ken danmaku)- Travis creates more lava around his fist and attacks the foe with more force. * Lava-Make: Eruption(溶岩メイク：噴火 Yōgan meiku: Funka) * Lava-Make: Eruption Barrage(溶岩メイク：噴火弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Funka danmaku) * ' Lava-Make: Super Lava Disc Barrage' (スーパー溶岩ディスク弾幕 Sūpā yōgan disuku danmaku)- * Lava-Make: Super Lava Arrows Barrage (溶岩メイク：スーパー溶岩アローズ弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Sūpā yōgan arōzu danmaku)- * Lava-Make: Super Eruption Barrage(溶岩メイク：スーパー噴火弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Sūpā funka danmaku)- * ' Lava-Make: Super Lava Fist Barrage '(溶岩メイク：スーパー溶岩拳弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Sūpā yōgan ken danmaku)- Abilities * * * * * Trivia Did you Travis means to cross over? Stats * ' Intelligence'- 6/10 * Attack-10/10 * Speed-6/10 * Defense-9/10 * Endurance- 8/10 * Magic-9/10 * Range-10/10 * Destruction-10/10